Haddashall
The world of Haddashall is that of great empires, fascinating magicks, strange races, and storylines galore. Haddashall is the largest Realm in the Spiral of Orongarth . Being in a Spiral, not a galaxy, it has no star it revolves around. Instead the light of Day comes from the Lamp of Frhoth, and the light of Night comes from the Starcandles of Mirion . Geography *The largest continent on Haddashall is Arlon the Wide, the home of Rellenar and Girvon, the mountains that the Lamp of Frhoth rests upon. Arlon consistes mainly of forest and plain, with two great mountain ranges. * TerraformedVenus.jpg|Haddashall itself.|link=Haddashall|linktext=Haddashall Al Dehran canyon.jpg|The Canyons of Gresh'kan'sul. Em fwf wa rainforest.jpg|The Shadowgreat Forest on the contienent of Arlon. Alaricisland.jpg|The Coast of Tarcon Ashyl Jurasha jungle 1.jpg|The Swamps of Tarkhan The second largest continent is the Tarcon Ashyl, home to savage sabre wolves and peaceful white mammoths, found nowhere else on Haddashall. The terrain on Tarcon Ashyl is mostly tundra and jungle. *The largest island chain on Haddashall are the White Isles, situated seventy miles from the coast of Tarcon Ashyl. *The second largest island chain is the Shattered Isles, situated near the White Isles. Races Introduction A''s described by historian Tarva Sadré "''From whence the peoples came one can but guess, for, due to the Wars of the Highborn and the Duilían in the ages before count, all archaelogical records have vanished. The Four Great Races are as followeth - Highborn, Riverkin, Forestsons, and the founders of the greatest Empire on Haddashall, the Sharam'al. Translated the word means Those Who Conqeror The Rest." Rob o' The Hood.JPG|Highborn ranger in the Age of the Hunters BakariPalurin.jpg|Giant-Kin warrior Red-cliff-army.jpg|The Armies of the Sharam'al, otherwise known as Bellasgal '' *Highborn - The first and second greatest Human empire ever created. *Riverkin - A gentle, mysterious, race somewhat resembling humans. *Dragons - Not a race native to Haddashall, but they have lived there for several centuries. *Sharam'al - Once the greatest Empire on Haddashall, now they are nomadic hunters who populate the acid swamps of Tarkhann Sazkarth. *Uluthai - A race of brown-colored humans who live in the Shadowgreat Forest. *Giant-Kin - The Giants are the largest humanoid species on Haddashall, living in canyons and mountains. The greatest Giantclan is in the canyon of Gresh'kan'sul. History of Haddashall ''Main article - History (Haddashall) '' Haddashall history is roughly divided into seven eras, every era being composed of ten ages. Humans first appeared on Haddashall in the Second Era. First Era The First Era is largely unknown, except that it was a time of many conflicts between the Powers. The ages in the First Era are as follows. 1.' Age of the Making ' 2. '''Age of the One' 3. Age of Evil's Coming 4''. ''Age of the Fireborn 5. Age of the First Rider 6. Age of the Great Serpent 7. Age of the Mighty Wars 8. Age of the Icelord 9. Age of the Second Rider 10. Age of the Breaking Second Era Third Era Fourth Era Fifth Era Magic on Haddashall Main article - Magic (Haddashall) '' The Magic System on Haddashall is ''very complex and because of this only the Sages of the White Isles are known to use it. However, in ancient times the Highborn used magic widely. Magic comes from a ancient object called the Heart of Stars, rumored to lie somewhere in the ocean. For that reason, magic users recieve greater power when near the sea, and therefore most mages live on small islands or coastal areas. Here are listed the four forms of Magic. *Varna - "Blue Magic", or "Water Magic", as it is called by humans, is the least powerful form of Magic and is rumored to be used by the Uluthai of Shadowgreat Forest. Varna mages usually use moisture-based attacks, such as ice and water bullets. *Meldurion - "Red Magic" is fire-based and the energy it uses comes from the Lamp of Frhoth. The Highborn used this magic in their military. *Darvè - "White Magic" or "Pure Magic" comes from the pure energy found in the Hammers of the Gian-Kin. *Malacthir - "Black Magic" was used by the the Dark Spawn of Graskal, and its power comes from the Dark One Malgar. Category:Fantasy World Category:Haddashall Category:Haddashal's creations